Decisioni
by Alexandra. ph
Summary: Il sergente dei Marines Victor Galindez ad una svolta, una delle tante della sua vita.


Titolo : **Decisioni**

Autore : Alexandra

Disclaimers : Il marchio Jag e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono alla Bellisarius Production. In questo racconto sono stati usati senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

Scritta nell'estate 2003. Adatta a tutti.

Il protagonista è il sergente dei Marines Victor Galindez, ad una svolta (una delle innumerevoli) della sua vita.

Il racconto si colloca dopo le prime puntate della settima stagione.

Nota dell'autore:

Ho provato ad immedesimarmi in lui per dare il suo punto di vista in merito ai cambiamenti della sua vita: prima sceriffo, poi Marine, poi staff del Jag, poi di nuovo Marine. I suoi sentimenti di fronte a questi sconvolgimenti, che lo toccano dal lato personale e familiare (ricordiamo tutte le sue sorelle), ma anche sul piano dell'amicizia.

Buona lettura

**Decisioni**

Il foglio gli bruciava tra le mani.

Continuava a rigirarlo, a guardarlo e a ripiegarlo. Nonostante tutto, era fermamente convinto di quello che stava per fare. Quel foglio conteneva la richiesta di poter tornare al servizio attivo: l'avrebbe consegnato a breve all'ammiraglio in persona.

Victor si abbandonò sulla sedia, alla sua scrivania al Jag. Era arrivato in ufficio molto presto, quella mattina: voleva avere il tempo per preparare la richiesta con tutta calma, senza essere sotto pressione per il lavoro e gli sguardi dei colleghi. Ma non gli era pesato arrivare così presto. Intanto erano parecchie notti che dormiva poco e male e che si svegliava all'alba. Sorrise tra sé… Che strano, era convinto di essersi ormai abituato ad affrontare i giorni precedenti certe importanti decisioni, ma forse questa era più difficile delle altre.

Più difficile per la sua vita, per la sua famiglia… ma in un certo senso più semplice di altre, da prendere!

Si era informato: ritornando al servizio attivo e appartenendo al corpo dei Marines, quasi certamente sarebbe stato mandato in missione in Afghanistan, come tutti i militari attualmente impegnati a dare la caccia a Bin Laden e agli altri membri importanti della sua organizzazione terroristica, responsabile degli attentati dell'11 settembre.

Dopo aver assistito a tutto quell'orrore, Victor aveva iniziato a maturare dentro di sé quella decisione.

La sua vita al Jag gli piaceva; non era per questo che aveva iniziato a pensare di andarsene. Da quando era arrivato in quegli uffici, gli era piaciuta subito l'atmosfera amichevole che vi regnava e il tipo d'attività che vi si svolgeva. Nonostante sapesse di essere un tipo di poche parole, aveva fatto immediatamente amicizia con i suoi colleghi e aveva subito ottenuto il rispetto dei suoi superiori, ammiraglio compreso. Del resto, molto spesso le sue doti investigative e le sue conoscenze, che gli derivavano dalla precedente carriera come sceriffo, erano state particolarmente utili sia al capitano Rabb, sia al colonnello MacKenzie.

Sorrise di nuovo, ripensando ai due ufficiali. Peccato, pensò per un attimo: andandosene, non avrebbe assistito all'evolversi della loro situazione! Ma si sarebbe evoluta, prima o poi? Bella domanda… A volte li osservava e li trovava davvero divertenti! Provava un enorme rispetto per entrambi: doveva al colonnello, Marine come lui, la sua assunzione al Jag e sapeva che lei sarebbe stata dispiaciuta della sua decisione di andarsene, ma avrebbe capito. Quella donna lo aveva sempre sorpreso, ogni volta che aveva avuto a che fare con lei. Anche quando si erano trovati coinvolti nella sommossa a Sumatra… niente da dire: possedeva il sangue freddo che ogni buon Marine doveva possedere! Riusciva perfettamente a capire il capitano Rabb: lavorare con lei era davvero facile… e piacevole! Oltre ad essere un valido soldato e avvocato, era pure dannatamente sexy!

Per quanto riguardava il capitano, invece, Galindez trovava impossibile non ammirare un uomo come lui: ottimo avvocato, sempre in grado di scavare fino in fondo, pur di risolvere un caso. Caparbio e deciso, oltre che coraggioso e, per finire, anche un abile pilota di Tomcat!

Solo un po' confuso nei suoi rapporti col gentil sesso! OK! Ci avrebbe pensato Tiner a tenerlo aggiornato sugli sviluppi della storia più chiacchierata del Jag! Tiner: ecco un altro tipo interessante! Il segretario dell'ammiraglio era un ragazzo simpatico, anche se a volte un po' strambo! A vederli insieme, non si sarebbe mai detto che fossero amici! Si punzecchiavano in continuazione ed erano sempre rivali, in ogni cosa che facevano. Sia che si trattasse di correre per una maratona di beneficenza, sia che ci fosse di mezzo una bella donna! Soprattutto quando c'era di mezzo una bella donna! Ma Victor era certo che anche Jason, sotto quelle continue sfide e rivalità, lo considerava un amico, tanto quanto lui stesso considerava suo amico il laureando in legge.

E bravo Tiner! Chissà se avrebbe fatto in tempo a tornare prima che il giovane PO portasse a termine i suoi studi ed entrasse a far parte, a pieno titolo, dello staff legale dell'ammiraglio Chegwidden!

Poi c'erano il tenente Roberts e sua moglie: due bravissime persone. Si era sentito davvero dispiaciuto per entrambi, quando avevano perso la loro bambina! Ma era sicuro che ci avrebbero riprovato presto! Il piccolo AJ non sarebbe rimasto solo a lungo! Avrebbe avuto almeno un fratello o una sorella, di questo era certo! Harriet era una donna con un istinto materno molto sviluppato… gli ricordava tanto sua madre, che aveva avuto parecchi figli. O meglio figlie, se si escludeva lui!

Ripensò alle sue sorelle: non aveva parlato con nessuna di loro della sua decisione. Gliel'avrebbe comunicato solo ad incarico definitivo assegnatogli. Era certo che non ne sarebbero state troppo felici! Le sue sorelle erano molto protettive nei suoi confronti. Spesso, da piccolo, aveva paragonato se stesso e le sue dolci sorelle, ad una chioccia e i suoi pulcini… con la differenza che lui era il solo pulcino, mentre loro erano tutte le sue chiocce! Ma le amava tutte quante allo stesso modo e sapeva di essere ricambiato. Anzi! Loro lo adoravano. Però, proprio perché erano anche molto apprensive, sapeva che se avesse discusso con loro quella già difficile decisione, avrebbero tentato il possibile per dissuaderlo!

L'unica volta che non avevano avuto nulla da obiettare riguardo uno dei numerosi cambiamenti della sua professione, era stato quando aveva deciso di venire a lavorare al Jag. Negli altri casi, invece, seppur orgogliose delle sue scelte, avevano sempre temuto, in una maniera o nell'altra, per la sua incolumità. Quando aveva intrapreso la carriera come sceriffo, di certo non sprizzavano gioia!

Quel periodo della sua vita lo ricordava, ormai, come qualcosa di molto lontano… Chissà perché? Forse perché poi c'era stato di mezzo l'arruolamento nel corpo dei Marines.

Maria, una volta, gli aveva chiesto come mai si ostinasse a scegliere attività di quel genere, sempre professioni dure, subordinate ad una severa disciplina. Lui aveva risposto, divertito, che era perché non poteva farne a meno: loro stesse lo avevano abituato a sottostare ad una ferrea disciplina! Da bambino cercavano sempre di comandarlo a bacchetta e farlo rigare dritto! Inoltre, sempre abituato a preoccuparsi per loro e a prendersene anche cura, aveva sviluppato un fortissimo senso di protezione nei confronti delle persone. Se non lo avesse diretto a qualcosa di diverso dalla sua famiglia, le avrebbe fatte impazzire tutte e avrebbero finito con l'odiarlo! Maria aveva sorriso divertita a quella sua risposta: credeva fosse una battuta! Ma lui sapeva che non lo era. Era davvero convinto che il suo senso del dovere e la decisione di difendere la sua patria nascessero anche da questo.

Allora come si spiegava la sua scelta, di qualche anno prima, di entrare al Jag, quando, su suggerimento del colonnello MacKenzie, l'ammiraglio Chegwidden glielo aveva proposto?

Le sue mansioni al Jag erano molto diverse da quello che aveva fatto fino ad allora, prima come sceriffo, sempre abituato ad essere al centro degli eventi, e poi come Marine, addestrato per essere un combattente in prima linea. Ora che ci pensava bene, forse la decisione di questi ultimi giorni, derivava anche da questo: dopo un periodo di calma (apparente calma, viste tutte le avventure che spesso accadevano al Jag! Non era forse vero che poco tempo prima s'era pure beccato una pallottola nel fondoschiena solo per aver accompagnato un prigioniero da una parte all'altra del paese?), aveva bisogno di tornare a far qualcosa di utile. Qualcosa che lo facesse sentire più importante di un assistente legale e impiegato tuttofare!

Qualcosa che lo facesse sentire parte della storia che il suo Paese stava vivendo proprio in quei giorni… Il vociare dei colleghi che stavano entrando in ufficio, lo distolse dai suoi pensieri.

Salutò cordialmente il tenente Roberts e sua moglie e rivolse un cenno al tenente Singer.

Ecco una persona che non gli sarebbe mai mancata! Vide arrivare il colonnello e ricambiò il sorriso che gli aveva rivolto. Poi salutò anche il capitano Turner, ultimo acquisto di quella grande famiglia, che era entrato subito dopo il colonnello.

Tiner si era già sistemato al suo posto, in attesa dell'ammiraglio, che sarebbe arrivato a breve. Come il solito, l'unico ufficio ancora vuoto era quello del capitano Rabb!

Eh, si! Gli sarebbero mancati tutti quanti…

Prese dei documenti che aveva preparato per il tenente Sims e glieli consegnò. Harriet lo ringraziò, gentile come sempre. Poi, mentre stava per andare a farsi un caffè, vide entrare l'ammiraglio e rispose, assieme ai colleghi, al saluto del suo superiore.

Ecco: il momento era arrivato.

Decise di non attendere oltre e, abbandonando per il momento l'idea del caffè, prese dalla scrivania il foglio che aveva rigirato a lungo tra le mani e si avviò per bussare all'ufficio dell'ammiraglio Chegwidden. Sapeva che, una volta uscito da quella stanza, tutta la sua vita sarebbe cambiata.

Un buon caffè forte gli sarebbe servito certamente dopo!


End file.
